New Girl on the Block
by Kris Phantom
Summary: When Seto Kaiba goes exploring, he finds more than an island R&R please
1. Kisara

This kinda just popped into my head while I was re-watching some episodes. I think Bakura forgot to trap Kisara into one of those creepy dolls…

Bakura: Hey!

Ryou: She has a point. You did get to Sora and Ember with the Shadow Games…

Bakura: That—that doesn't count!

Yeah it does. Here's to another (hopefully) good story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

---=====----====----====----==========---------=============-----------========-------======

The New Girl on the Block

Chapter 1: Kisara

I could feel my body fading.

It didn't hurt. But Seto…

Is he alright? He looks so scared…

Seto… Seto… Don't cry… Please Seto…

I could just barely see him now. There was a bright glow all around me, keeping me from moving. I closed my eyes, my energy spent.

"Kisara…" I heard him…was that a sob? He's crying… It's my fault he's sad… But I couldn't let him get hurt… "Kisara… Why?"

I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't move my mouth. Was I already dead? Is Isis coming for me now? Would I be allowed to the afterlife?

Something wet dripped onto my skin. Tears… Seto's tears…

Don't cry, Seto. It'll be alright… We'll see each other again, I can feel it.

Now if only I could say it. Maybe then he'd stop crying. I want him to stop crying. Oh, Ra, please help him stop crying. It's not his fault his father did this. It's not his fault that I got hurt. I tried again to open my eyes, but I still couldn't. I tried to move my hand, but I don't think it even twitched.

More of Seto's tears fell on me; I could feel his shudders of pain.

Everything's fading now… Seto's cries were becoming harder and harder to hear.

Seto? Seto, please be alright. I can hardly hear you now. Don't cry anymore, please.

I wish I could see you smile again, Seto. I love your smile. Seto…

"Kisara, please don't go…"

It hurts to breathe, Seto. Why does it hurt?

Suddenly, everything stopped. I couldn't breathe. Wind was whistling in my ears. Next thing I knew, the scent of water was plaguing my senses. It was like the Nile, only…different.

I tried to open my eyes. They worked.

Only something was horribly wrong.

Seto wasn't there. This wasn't where I was, wherever this is.

I managed to stand and I used the walls of this cave to walk towards the light. No one ever said that there was a cave when they spoke of the Underworld. Maybe they just didn't mention it. Yes, that must be it.

The sun was blinding. I covered my eyes with my hand, but my legs were too weak.

"Hey! Are you alright?" a voice called. Seto? Are you here too?

I couldn't see. I think I started to fall, but instead of the sand that I felt beneath my feet, they felt like arms. Just strange, like something was covering them.

"Se…to…" I remember saying. Se-to. Se-to.

Seto… I love you.

----====----===--

3rd Person POV

---===----====--=

Seto Kaiba had just caught an unconscious girl that had stumbled out of a cave on this island. A girl that was hauntingly familiar. And the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. But that's immaterial.

He knew her from his trip to Ancient Egypt. And that vision he had during his tournament thanks to the Millennium Rod and Marik trying to take over the world.

The only problem was that she knew his name and her's escaped him.

Kaiba blew air out of his lungs in exasperation. The only reason he was here was to see if he could build something here without messing with the ecosystem and still be profitable. He was thinking about building a type of Duel Monsters zoo/habitat. He was scoping this place out to see if it was large enough for a small population of Blue-Eyes White Dragons, much less a country of several types of dragons, fish, warriors, bugs, and fiends. He could build some animatronic monsters. With his knowledge and money, he could do anything.

He fixed the girl in his arms so that he held her bridal style and made his way back to his jet. He lowered her into the passenger-side seat and buckled her in securely. He took a good look at her.

She looked like she had been in a really bad fight. Her face was scuffed and her dress was in pretty bad condition. She was missing her shoes, and her hair was dirty, making the white shine just a little bit duller than he remembered under the dust. One thing's for sure, though:

She didn't get that way on the island.

He sat in his seat for a moment trying to understand how she was like this.

_Well, sitting here's not going to help her._ He thought, buckling himself in. He pulled on the headset and dialed KaibaCorp.

No answer.

"What do I pay them for? Coffee breaks when I need them?" he muttered, just at his hearing.

He glanced at the girl again before the Blue-Eyes White Jet started up with its graceful take off.

---====-----=====----===-------====-----=====-------======------=======-------======-------==

End chapter one. I woulda kept going but it was turning into too much for an intro.

Sooooooo... Anyone like this? Should I continue it or abandon this?

Ryou: Do I get a vote?

Bakura: No. I need to find Kisara right now, so no voting!

What're you needing to find her for?

Bakura: Just a game.

Ryou: I'll go warn Kisara... Darn yami no games... they're almost never any good... *leaves*

Review and tell me what to do!


	2. Domino

Did he ever find Kisara?

Ryou: No clue. She's fine, so if he did, she won the shadow game.

The real question is 'is he'. Any guesses?

Ryou: Let's go see. I'm sure he's around here somewhere...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 2: Domino

Kisara regained consciousness when they were about 45 minutes away from Domino City.

"Are you awake?" Seto? She looked up at the voice. No, it wasn't Seto. But she had seen him before.

"I know you… who are you?" she asked softly. Kaiba glanced her way. Her blue eyes were easy to get lost in…

_Cut it out, Kaiba. Now is not the time for that._ He kept his blush down as he looked away.

"Seto Kaiba. A…friend of the Pharaoh's," he answered, using something that he figured the girl would know. It was technically true, after all. "What's your name?" the girl's face betrayed her shock.

"You're friends with the Pharaoh? The real Pharaoh? Is he nice?" _His name is Seto too? Are they connected?_

Seto thought about it a moment. She was getting off topic, but maybe if he answered her questions, she'd tell him her name.

"Yeah, he's a good friend. The kind of guy to make sure you're alright instead of just taking your word for it. And he'll believe you if you're telling him something. Like your name?" The girl's face flushed.

"Oh, it is Kisara. My name is Kisara." Then she took in her surroundings and gasped. "What kind of magic is this?"

Kaiba smiled slightly. She was so innocent. Unfortunately, magic wasn't high on his explaining list. He racked his brain for a way to answer her.

"Uh… I'm not sure. I received it like this. Look, the town is coming up," he said leading the girl's eyes to what was in front of them. She gasped again.

"Does everyone live in palaces?" she looked to Seto again and saw him smile. _Just like my Seto…_

"No, most of those buildings have quite a few homes in them." The sun was setting right then and Kisara turned to watch the sky change, and the sun fall to kiss the sea's horizon.

"Wow… it's so pretty here," she said softly. She was amazed by every little thing Kaiba and the rest of the world took for granted. Then the communicator beeped, making Kisara jump.

"Big brother," Mokuba's voice came through the speakers as his image appeared on the screen.

"More magic?" she whispered, looking at Seto for an answer.

"Yes, Kisara," he said softly. Then he turned to the screen. "What is it, Mokuba?" Mokuba looked relieved at seeing his brother. Some scientists were working on something in the back behind him.

"I've been trying for the last hour to reach you, Seto. There must be some connection problems on that island." The boy's eyes went to the passenger. "Who's your friend?"

"Someone who's gonna hang around, Mokuba," he said. The boy realized what his brother wanted.

"Should I get some maids to help?" Kaiba nodded.

"And make sure the roof is clear of any debris and glass. We'll be there in about 15 minutes." Night had fallen and Kisara had gone back to staring out the window. She looked at all the lights beneath them.

_Look at all the fires, they seem so contained. This place is nothing like our village._ She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Mokuba had signed off to tell the servants of their impending arrival.

Let's just say that there was a bit of chaos at Kaiba's house and leave it at that.

"Do you like the view?" Kisara jumped at the voice. Kaiba was smiling again at her. She couldn't help but smile back. He had a nice smile…

She looked away to keep from staring.

"It's just so different. I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's quite a bit to get used to, but Mokuba and I will help you," Seto said, turning back to the controls.

"Alright… Will I get to meet the Pharaoh, Seto?" For a moment, Kaiba wondered which 'Seto' she was talking to. But, he realized, it didn't matter. They _were_ supposed to be the same guy. In a way.

"If you want to," he answered. "But let's get you cleaned up first, okay Kisara?" the girl's face flushed in embarrassment. She mumbled an apology and Kaiba laughed. She looked up at it. It wasn't insane like when her Seto had laughed. This laugh was…softer, more…friendly. It was exactly how she imagined her Seto would laugh. Before he was brainwashed by his father. "You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault." Kisara smiled again. This Seto was just as easy to get along with as hers.

Then she remembered. Her Seto might still be crying. Her smiled vanished at the thought. She'd left him upset. And now she didn't know where she was, or how to get back to him.

Seto reached out to touch her on the shoulder, but he stopped and put his hand back on the controls.

"Don't worry, everything'll be fine. I promise," he said, lifting the girl's spirits. Kaiba's house came into view (it was huge, so even though they were still a ways away, they could see it) and Seto pointed it out to her.

====-----=====------===---===---==--==--=-

Seto helped Kisara out of the safety straps and got out before her to help her down. The first thing she noticed was that there were several other people surrounding them. Including women. For some reason, Kisara felt… jealous.

A rather robust woman walked up with what appeared to be her daughter.

"This the guest? Oh Mr. Kaiba, she's gorgeous!" the woman gushed. She continued to ramble about how pretty Kisara was as the latter hid behind Kaiba. The woman's daughter appeared highly embarrassed as her mother started talking about marriage. Even Kaiba blushed, but only slightly, so no one could see.

"Mrs. Yato," Seto tried to say, but her words ran over his with a semi-truck. Eventually, he got frustrated. "Martha!" That made the woman stop. The daughter quickly apologized for her mother, bowing to him a few times. Kaiba raised a hand to stop her as well. She stepped back.

Mokuba then walked up past the eccentric mother. He had a really big smile, betraying his personality.

"Hi! I'm Mokuba, Seto's brother. What's your name?" he held out a hand for her to shake, but she seemed confused. She was a peasant girl, after all. No one cared about your name when you were a lowly peasant.

"K-Kisara." She held onto Kaiba's arm a little tighter. He was her lifeline now, so she held on around these people. They wouldn't hurt her like the villagers had… would they?

"It's all right, they're harmless," he said softly. Could Seto read minds? Kisara's grip lessened a little. He turned to the woman he'd called Martha. "Clean her up, get her some clothes to wear and feed her whatever she wants. I want her to feel comfortable here, got it?" Martha and her daughter bowed and then stepped forward to retrieve the girl.

Kisara went willingly as a pair of men in black robes (Suits, just so you know) walked up the stairs.

"Mr. Kaiba, the investors have come and are waiting for you in the meeting room," the taller said.

"Good, then I've come just in time," Kaiba said, walking towards the stairs. Kisara was left in Martha's hands.

"Come along, Miss Kisara. We _have_ to change you out of those rags," she said, meaning Kisara's dress. She turned to her daughter. "Sarah, honey, go get some clothes for her. Something pretty," and then she went into a detailed design that made Kisara blush. Behind Martha, Kisara was mouthing '_No'_ to Sarah. While Martha wasn't paying attention, Sarah mouthed '_Don't worry'_ back and backed out of sight while her mother rambled. Kisara prayed that Sarah would get something far more decent than what Martha was describing.

====-----=====------===---===---==--==--=-

Sarah returned with a dress that even Seto Kaiba had approved of to find Kisara in the tub with her legs pressed against her chest and Martha scrubbing her long hair. Already, her white hair had recovered its sheen. Kisara's old dress was draped over the window sill, blowing innocently in the wind.

Martha saw her daughter and pouted.

"You didn't get the outfit I wanted her to wear," she whined.

"Mother, Mr. Kaiba told me to get this." It was only a half-lie, so it wasn't so bad. Martha's pout didn't leave. Sarah sighed. "Do you want anything to eat, Miss Kisara?" Martha dumped a bucket of water on Kisara's head to rinse the soap out of her hair.

"I'm fine," she mumbled softly. Sarah understood. Kisara hadn't ever been treated like this.

"I'll get someone to bring you something after you've dressed, Miss Kisara." There was a knock on the door just then, and Sarah went to answer it, keeping Kisara out of sight. It was a man at the door.

"Mr. Kaiba wants to see his guest as soon as she's ready," he said at the door.

"O-oh, of course. She'll be ready soon," Sarah responded, bowing. Martha picked up the dress her daughter had gotten. It was a pale blue, long-sleeved and reached about to Kisara's knees. A pair of matching slip-ons completed the outfit.

Once Kisara was dressed, Martha insisted on brushing her hair. Luckily for her, the brush slid through her hair easily. The motherly maid wanted to put make-up on her, but that was where Kisara drew the line (she wore a type of everlasting eyeliner that she didn't want to get messed up).

It took a few minutes, but eventually she was led to his office where he waited for her. He looked very bored and appeared to be playing with a strange white box. The stars were out beyond the window behind him. A soft light came from the box, so Kisara knew that the box was used for something important.

"Mr. Kaiba, Sir. Your guest has arrived." Seto looked up and nodded. Kisara could see that he was tired.

"You can leave now. Go home," he ordered. The servants stiffened and ran out of the room. Kisara watched them leave.

"Why are they afraid, Seto?" she asked, walking up to the desk. Seto sighed.

"They think I'm like my step-father was."

"Step-father? What's a step-father? Was he that bad?"

"A step father is someone who… someone that poses as your father, but isn't. He made weapons for wars and things like that, and was very…how can I put this… evil to his employees. I'm not gonna lie and say I treat them like family, but I treat them much better than he did."

"Oh," she said. It was sad that someone would act like that. Her stomach growled softly, but it was loud enough for Seto to hear. She blushed in embarrassment. Kaiba stood up and smiled slightly.

"Come on, we'll get you something from the kitchen." He took Kisara's hand and gently led her downstairs to his private pantry. If you asked any of the hired help, they would say that he didn't eat anything but coffee. But, the truth is that they just hadn't ever seen him while they weren't there harassing him to eat something he didn't like.

Kisara stared at all the different foods. She didn't know what many of them were. Kaiba opened a giant box that cold air came out of.

"I don't know what you ate...before, but I have some fruit you might like," Kaiba said as he pulled out a plate that had grapes, apple wedges, pears, and other types of cold fruit. Kisara looked at them. They seemed to look like they tasted good. As if to show her that they were okay to eat, Kaiba put one into his mouth. Kisara picked up a grape and imitated the brunette.

"Oh! It's really sweet," Kisara exclaimed. Kaiba smiled again as his guest ate another grape before trying an apple.

The dinner lasted about an hour, and in that hour, Kaiba learned a lot about what Kisara liked to do. He already had plans to surprise her with a ball. He could invite the whole city, and let her talk to everyone. But maybe he should let her get to know a few people at a time.

He was going to regret this, but tomorrow... He had to call the Kame Game Shop.

If there are any Gods... They must love tormenting him like this.

---====----====----====---====----====----====

Did you ever find Bakura?

Ryou: Still looking. I thought I saw him hanging out with Marik...

And Blondie's not here either...

Ryou: So what do we do?

Play Kura's games?

Ryou: Sounds good to me!

Review please!


End file.
